Why He Stayed
by geneee
Summary: "You've changed, Obi." Obi paused, just for a moment. Had it been so long already?


**I put this off for a really long time, oops. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why He Stayed

* * *

She was kind, stubborn, and confident. When her path had been uncertain, she did not falter. She knew her worth and took opportunities as they came, building the foundations for her future. Now, she had found her path, though it was not an easy one by far. Sure, she stumbled a bit and walked in circles every now and then, but she always made it back. Her straightforward gaze enchanted many, and so they helped her move forward. That was why she was his mistress.

He was honest, welcoming, and reliable. His path had been decided from the moment he was born. He was the kind of person who attracted others with his sincerity. Some days, he was able to change things for the better. Other days, he cursed his powerlessness. When this happened, he put his hopes into the people he loved, and they would do what he could not. His promises were not to be taken lightly, and he did everything in his power to fulfill them. That was why he was his master.

"The next time I go to Tanbarun, will you escort me again?"

It was the first time since becoming a mercenary that someone had asked Obi to stay after failing a job. His eyes widened, taking in his determined mistress's complete and utter faith in him. From the beginning, the mistress had no reason to trust him but chose to do so anyway. All because he told her that he wouldn't go after her again. Up to that point, all of his interactions with the mistress involved him trying scare her away from the palace—from the prince. Before meeting the mistress, Obi had been met with scathing comments or even threats for not completing his jobs. Any client he'd failed (though since joining the guild, he'd only ever failed once) never employed him again, demanding that he never came back. Yet, with only his word as assurance, she believed him and began to put her trust in him. And now, she stood before him, declaring him blameless for the terrifying ordeal she'd just gone through. Not a single hint of anger or distrust. Instead, Shirayuki's unwavering faith in him brought a smile to his face, and he accepted her offer.

"It's fine with me as long as they can say that they're happy. I intend to make sure of that. That goes for you too, Obi."

Obi couldn't help but stare in shock as the words left his master's mouth. The prince smiled at him, seemingly unknowing of the amazing statement he'd just made. From prisoner to messenger to immediate knight, Obi experienced firsthand the kindness of the second prince of Clarines. Like with the mistress, he'd never actually given the master a reason to trust him at the beginning. But the master still gave him missions and tasks to complete, even when trust had yet to be established (admitting that he'd almost expected Obi to run away instead of coming back to the palace was definitely a surprise). Now, his master pledged to secure the happiness of his aides. If there was one thing Obi had learned during his stay with the prince, it was that the prince never made promises he could not keep.

How anyone could care so much about his wellbeing was beyond him, especially when they happened to be his own employer. Not only was the prince honorable to a fault, but he also easily put his faith in others. Master was no fool; he knew how to judge people's characters and made his decisions based on his observations. But to hear his name fall from the master's mouth was something Obi never would've expected. It reminded him of how long he had been with the prince and of the work they'd done together. It was also an explicit declaration of Zen's trust in Obi, and it was one of the highest honors he'd ever received.

"When we're around you, we don't have to put up any kind of defense."

He couldn't help but laugh. Him? Someone you could let down your guard around? It utterly laughable that Mistress was the one who said this to him, considering that their first meeting involved an arrow getting entirely too close for comfort. She had once looked at him in fear, but now she looked at him with love. His first meeting with Master resulted in a fistful of his shirt in Master's hand and a piercing stare that dared him to cross paths with Mistress again. Not the most ideal first impression, but it had given Obi a fantastic view of Master's breathtaking blue eyes. Ones that now held a fond gaze whenever Obi was around. He had wanted to refute them out of habit, for no one had ever sad such a thing to him before. But as he took in their bright smiles and glowing expressions, he found himself unable to speak. They were just so brilliant and beautiful as they stood before him. He made a silent vow to never let them down again.

"You've changed, Obi."

Obi paused, just for a moment. He hadn't seen Torou in three years and yet, she probably knew him better than anyone else—the old him, that is. Back when he still went to the guild, Torou was the one he partnered up with the most. She was there when he joined, when he got hurt, and when he left. She was one of the few people who made an effort to talk to him every day, to get to know the amiable newcomer who kept everyone at a distance. He still remembered the half concerned, half confused look on her face when she asked if he needed help. He remembered pushing away the one time she extended her hand to him. Now, as they took on her latest job, she sent curious glances toward him every so often, and Obi almost cracked a smile. If he had changed, though he wasn't really too sure himself, there was only one reason. Torou, once his cunning yet annoying partner-in-crime, could never understand. Obi never wanted her to either.


End file.
